Anatomically, Most Fascinating
by Xrross
Summary: "For all you know, his spirit could be watching us now, egging me on," she whispered. Yuuya's throat was now dry. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked. The girl's smile became so wide that it didn't even look like a smile anymore. She leaned in close. "What do you think?"


"Hehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON YUKA! COME TO ME!

17 year old Yuuya Kizami laughed maniacally as he pursued 14 year old Yuka Mochida throughout the dark halls of Heavenly Host Elementary. Yuka was gasping and panting as she forced her tiny legs to keep moving. But both knew that it would only be a matter of time before he caught her.

"Why are you doing this Yuka?!" Yuuya yelled at the fleeing girl in front of him, a wide, disturbing grin on his lips, his face and clothes stained with the blood of Kensuke Kurosaki. "It's naughty for a little sister to disobey her big brother! Her big... strong... _Onii-chan..._ " He hissed, his ice cold breath forming a cloud in front of his face.

Eventually, Yuuya chased her into the other, larger wing. With the change in building came a change in the air... the very atmosphere itself. But Yuuya barely noticed it. He was ecstatic. He was full of psychotic happiness. He had finally found his little sister. A person he could take under his wing. A person he could protect. A person he could... care for. He would never let her get away. She was his. And his alone.

Yuka, her strength rapidly fading, paused briefly to catch her breath. Panting heavily, she turned around and saw Yuuya walking towards her, an unnaturally wide grin on his face. The man who had once seemed so kind, so handsome, so princely, was now warped and twisted, until he became something out of her nightmares. She forced herself to keep going.

A few seconds later, Yuuya arrived at the same spot Yuka had been. He stopped and grinned. He was so close... "RUN, RABBIT RUN! AHAHAHAHA! He laughed, as crazed look of bliss in his eyes. He took a step forward, intending to continue his pursuit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuuya stopped at the sudden scream. A confused look on his face, he turned around, and had just enough time to see a massive black figure swing what appeared to be a hammer at his face.

"GLGH!" Yuuya cried out as his body was sent flying several feet. There was a brief moment of blinding pain... and then nothing. His body became still.

Yoshikazu Yanagihori looked down at his victim, and then turned towards the open door he'd just come out of. In the doorway, a young girl in a red dress stood, staring at Yuuya's motionless body. She glanced at Yoshikazu before heading inside the room. The zombie-like man grunted, before grabbing Yuuya's leg and dragging him inside the room, closing the door behind him.

(Later)

Yuuya awoke to the worst headache he'd ever experienced. There was a constant pounding in the back of his head, like someone was hitting it with a sledge hammer. Groaning, he opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in what seemed to be a science room, but like the rest of the school, it had become a wreck. The walls rotted and yellowed with age, multiple holes sewn among the floor, tables on the verge of collapse, and of course, the occasional corpse.

As he looked over the room, he suddenly noticed three things:

He was sitting down.

He couldn't move.

He was cold.

Yuuya looked down, and was surprised to notice that not only was he tied to a chair, but his shirt, blazer, shoes, socks and nametag were missing, and his trousers legs had been hacked off at the knees, turning them into shorts. He looked at his waist, and noticed that his shiny silver chain had been removed from his belt. Oddly enough, that annoyed him the most. A slight frown crossed his face.

"Welcome back Yuuya," the voice of a young girl said. Yuuya slowly lifted his head and looked in front of him, where the voice had come. "Who are you?" He asked hesitantly. A young, pale girl with long black hair and a crimson, blood strained dress appeared from the shadows, her hands held behind her back. "I'm the master of this place," she said, not a single emotion on her face. Yuuya stared at her with a similarly expressionless face, but with a slight tint of anger in his eyes.

"Are you... the one who sent me... all these people here?" He asked, his eyes peeking through his bangs, which cast a shadow on his face. The girl stared at him for a few seconds, before smirking. "No. You all sent yourselves here," she said. Yuuya frowned slightly, confused, but before he could question her, the girl spoke again.

"You're an interesting one you know," the girl in red said, slowly walking towards the tied young man. "Odd people have shown up once in awhile. Freaks of human nature who take a real shine to this place," she explained. "But you... You're _more_ than that... twisted, murderous, above the insane..."

"Stop," Yuuya said. The girl stopped less than a foot away from him. "What do you want from me?" He asked. The girl giggled. "I can't let a prize like you get away now can I?" She said, and showed what was in her hands. Yuuya felt an unfamiliar chill run down his spine.

It was Yuuya's knife. Stained with the blood of Kai Shimada, Masato Fukuroi, Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tomohiro Ohkawa, and Kensuke Kurosaki. "That's mine," Yuuya whispered. "Is it?" The girl said with a smile. "Last I checked it belonged to a classmate of yours. Kai Shimada was it? I remember him." Yuuya frowned. "You killed him?" He asked. The girl nodded, her grin growing wider. "He would have really liked to use this on you," she said softly. She grabbed Yuuya chin and pulled him close to her until they were just centimetres apart. Yuuya's wide grey eyes stared into the girl's soulless, black eyes.

"For all you know, his spirit could be watching us now, egging me on," she whispered. Yuuya's throat was now dry. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked. The girl's smile became so wide that it didn't even look like a smile anymore. She leaned in close.

"͓̭͟W̘̩̮̩ ̵̰̜̗H̺͓̺͖̖̠ A̷̯ ̸͔̩͉̤̬̫ͅT̞̜̮̪͙̥͈ ̮̳̖̙D̴̟̭͖͙̞̹̝ O͝ ̺̥̩͎̪̰̯Y̮͓̩̲ ̲̞͕O̕ ̟̣̻̜͈̜̩͞U͏͔̭̻͔̼̻̹ ̜̘̝T͏̭ ̮̰H͖̠ ̣͇̩̭I͕̥̞̮ ̮͢N̘̭̻ ̢̲K?̹̣"̴͎̮̥̺

Yuuya's screams and the girl's laughs would never be heard by anyone except Yoshikazu, who sat cowering in the corner, some deep, deep part of him begging his master to let the person go.

The only thing left... the only reminder of the boy named Yuuya Kizami was a name tag, left just outside the room its owners echoing screams lurked, where his mutilated body stood, feeling his fury.. his pain.. his _fear.._

Forever...

A/N

One may be wondering why I wrote a story like this at Christmas. The answer:

Ḃ̷̹͕̲̲̤̼̠̤͈ͪ͛͑ͧ̉͐ė̡̛͉̺̫̯͙̯ͬ͒ͯͧͮ̒c̸̨̩̹̓ͧå͏̴̱̳̫̫̱͎̯͈u̶̶͖̱͇̝̓́̾̄ͦ̐ͩ̍s̭͍̠̆̀e̡̙̭̝͍̜̹͒ͩ͗͋ͪ̀ͅ ̶̵͙̝̖̺̂͊̿̋̿͊ͦͅͅI̢̢̠̝͖͈̲͈͋̈́̌ͥͤ̾ͬ͂ͅ ̧̫͚̠̳̙͕̲̣͂͘̕c̢̯͔̝͍̩̹̖ͩ͒̋ͅäͭ̉̈͏̘̫̪͕̭̰̪̬̝ǹ̸̡͕̤̼ͥ̌ͥ̏̈̓̚͢.̦̖̇̓̀͑̎̉̓͡.̘̼ͭͪ̌͗͆́͌̀̂̕.́ͬ̾ͦ̏ͯ̒̇̆͏̣͇̝̳̟̤͎̀

Anyways...

I'll be beginning work on the next part of _Corpse Party: A Tale from Byakudan_ _High_ soon. Keep an eye on that. Until then, merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

A/N


End file.
